Tastes good
by Kalis97
Summary: La última vez que saboreé la sangre de aquel chico de ojos azules que siempre sonreía me dejé llevar demasiado. Aquello me costó que me robara un mapa, una pistola, y que uno de los niños escapara del orfanato en consecuencia. Pero sobretodo me costó que el chico de ojos azules que ya no sonreía, dejara de darme de su sangre. One-shot
El niño que siempre sonreía me miró con esos ojillos inocentes y de color cielo. Poseía la dulzura y la belleza de un noble, pero no lo era.

Porque aquel niño no era un vampiro, si no un simple humano.

Sin parar de sonreír, al verme aparecer por sorpresa el muchacho apartó a la niña de la trenza que estaba a su lado cuando llegué, poniéndose delante de ella como queriendo protegerla de un peligro evidente.

Pero sus labios curvados hacia arriba mostraban calidez y templanza, y sobre todo, mucha seguridad. Cualquier otro se habría puesto a temblar del miedo, pero Mikaela, que así se llamaba el chico, no me temía. Tampoco bajaba la vista porque yo le infundiera respeto, para nada. Era aquella convicción salpicada de una curiosidad pícara lo que me atraía tanto de aquel chaval. Al fin y al cabo, no se parecía a ningún otro niño del orfanato.

\- Mi querido Mika- le saludé, tomando un rizo rubio de su cabello y empezando a enredarlo en mi dedo índice.

Sin cambiar el gesto, el niño fijó sus enormes ojos azules en los míos.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Ferid- dijo sin vacilar y con un toque meloso.

Alcé un momento la vista para toparme con unos ojos amenazantes que observaban nuestra conversación desde atrás. Una cabeza de pelo negro y de luceros verdes, sobresalía sobre el resto de cuerpos de los niños. El tal Yuu, el chico nuevo, estaba tenso y tenía los brazos cruzados. La primera vez que me había topado con él, Mika se lo había llevado describiéndolo como "tímido". Ahora, sin embargo, a juzgar por su gesto hosco y expresión arisca, me parecía todo lo contrario a una persona tímida.

Mika volvió a llamar mi atención.

\- Señor…- dijo con tono agradable

\- Quería invitarte esta noche a mi humilde mansión ¿Quieres?- le alenté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. A aquel chaval le importaba más que sus compañeros tuvieran comida en casa que él se quedara seco por falta de sangre.

\- Será un placer- y mientras respondía, yo le solté el mechón de pelo con el que había estado enredando, para acariciarle la mejilla. El chiquillo hizo más amplia sonrisa, complacido.- ¿Qué quieres para cenar, Akane?- preguntó a la chica de la trenza que tenía detrás.

\- Eh… fideos con pollo ¿O algo así?- respondió con las piernas tiritándoles.

\- De acuerdo- respondió, dirigiéndose a mi.

\- Buen chico- le dije sin más, volviendo por dónde había venido.

…

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando mis sirvientes me trajeron al niño rubio sin esfuerzo alguno, ya que este se dejaba llevar.

Al verme, me dedicó aquella sonrisa tan característica suya, y yo se la devolví, mandando al mismo tiempo a mis guardas que se largasen para dejarnos solos.

Con un gesto de brazo, ordené al crío que se acercara a mí.

El chico, sin dudarlo, obedeció, con la misma ilusión que si yo hubiera sido el vendedor de un carrito de los helados llamándolo a gritos. Aquella emoción fuera de lugar me perdía. No sabía si considerarla agridulce o picante, pero seguro que aquellos sentimientos refrescantes que eran propios del chaval hacían que su sangre supiera tan deliciosa.

Cuando lo tuve a mi alcance, contuve mis ansias de abalanzarme a su cuello. No quería que aquella excitación seria terminase y que el pequeño huyera despavorido.

Él me leyó las intenciones, y, con un gesto pícaro, se tapó el cuello con una mano.

\- Antes querría mis fideos con pollo.

Su sonrisa convincente me hizo aceptar. Levantándome del asiento, me acerqué a una enorme mesa que había en la sala donde estaba, cuidadosamente envuelto, el delicioso plato que el niño había pedido. Lo recogí y se lo tendí en la mano. El chico, agradecido, hizo una reverencia y lo apartó a un lado, mientras yo tomaba asiento de nuevo.

Y como siempre hacía, sin parar de sonreír, se desabrochaba el cuello de su uniforme de orfanato, dejando su cuello y parte de su torso al aire.

De nuevo, hice un sobresfuerzo por contenerme.

\- Lo veo un poco nervioso, señor.- dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo no dije nada, y esperé impaciente y sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se ponía a temblar por mis deseos a que el chaval abriera las piernas para sentarse sobre mi regazo. Una vez colocado, se retiró del todo la camisa blanca y negra y con una sonrisa radiante, se levantó algunos pelos rebeldes que tapaban su yugular con los brazos y se liberó de su collar - Beba todo lo que quiera.

Y, aunque haberlo tratado con dulzura para serle correspondido hubiera sido lo correcto, no pude evitar el embestir su cuello con brusquedad, y aspirar.

El contacto de sus uñas clavándose de repente en mis hombros a causa de la aprensión de la situación junto al sabor cálido de aquella sustancia suculenta y viscosa explotándome como una granada de emociones en la boca hicieron que tuviera más anhelo por beber con más ansia. Y me imaginaba el rostro del chico en aquel momento, con ojos horrorizados, y con los labios vacilando, aunque luchando por mantener la compostura y seguir sonriendo, por permanecer siendo el chico que siempre sonreía. Aquella simple idea de imaginarme al niño mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse sangre por el dolor provocaba que escalofríos placenteros me recorrieran toda la médula espinal.

Estaba delicioso.

Poco a poco, mi parte racional empezó a vencerle la batalla a mi parte más emocional: ¿Qué sentido tenía acabar con toda su sangre deliciosa de un trago si no podía volver a degustarla de nuevo? Comprendiendo, pensé que lo más prudente e inteligente sería parar en aquel momento y conservar el alimento fresco en el frigorífico.

Así que decidí, muy a mi pesar, apartarme del cuello del chico. Aún pude deleitarme relamiendo las gotitas que habían quedado derramadas en mis colmillos, provocando que una nueva ola de placer me recorriera de punta a punta. Le di un lametón al cuello para terminar de limpiar los rastros de sangre.

Cuando le miré al chico a la cara, percibí que su vista estaba nublada, y que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Le retiré las incipientes lágrimas con mi dedo y las saboreé. No era sangre pero tenía un sabor agradable. Entonces reparé en que el chico se estaba señalando a sí mismo los labios.

Mis pupilas se dilataron al ver aquel hilillo de sangre caer de su boca.

\- ¿Me lo limpia?

Asintiendo, le repasé los labios y la barbilla, recuperando los restos. Noté cómo el pequeño dejaba la boca abierta, así que mi lengua también paseó por su paladar, recolectando las gotas de sangre que quedaban.

\- Gracias, señor.- dijo sonriendo pero con una voz cansada.- Si me permite un descanso, en un rato podrá probarme de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- dije sin poder creérmelo.

El chico asintió, contento.

\- Iré a tomar un baño para relajarme y luego volveré dispuesto para usted- explicó mientras se bajaba de mis piernas y se vestía.

Me dieron ganas de aplaudir, conmovido.

…

Había pasado una media hora cuando el chico volvió, recién duchado y sin camiseta. Y, aunque en aquel momento no lo sabía, aquella camiseta contenía entonces un mapa y una pistola.

\- Si no le importa, ahora me gustaría que dejara a mi cuello descansar- decía mientras se arañaba el hombro izquierda abriéndose una herida fina y alentadora.

Aunque no era tan morboso como beber directamente de la yugular, yo comencé a tomar su sangre satisfecho, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo, y succionando mientras respiraba hondo y llenaba mi estómago y mi alma de aquella sustancia roja y caliente.

Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que aquella vez me ofrecía más sangre porque iba a ser la última vez que iba a probarla.

Después de que se fuera el chico, sin parar de sonreír, la siguiente vez que me lo volví a encontrar de cara a cara, me estaba apuntando con una pistola, con mirada de odio, y sin ningún rastro de aquella sonrisa que siempre lo había caracterizado y que siempre me había cautivado tanto.

Indignado, esquivando el primer disparo tras atravesarle el torso con mi mano, le corté el brazo.

Sus ojos me miraban, sin vida, y tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Y enn vez de sonreír, mostraba un gesto triste y de despedida, lo que me hizo estremecerme.

Y desde que su compañero Yuu escapó después de aquello, no le volví a ver sonreír nunca más.


End file.
